Ouro
Ouro (ウォロー Uorō, fan translated as Volo) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is a mercenary renowned across the land for his skill with a blade. In-Game Recruitment *'Mercenary': In the Pub after completing Reason to Fight. *'Permanent': Automatically in Chapter 7 or later if his happiness is 12 or higher, OR defeat Chaos in The Three Priests, raise his happiness to 5 and have him enter the church in Rescue the Prince; Ouro will leave and permanently rejoin after Bridge Destruction. Base Stats Growth rates |30% |20% |0% |25% |3% |60% |} Support Relationships Supports *No One Supported by *No One Overall Ouro is probably the best single-target deletion character in the entire game - his offense is, more or less, second to none. At the moment of his very early post Chapter 1 main mission join, he instantly proves himself as your most capable killing machine, being better at one round killing enemies than even Ward. It is noteworthy that he can actually chip enemies to low HP incredibly effectively when using the Short Sword in these early stages to train other units. This offensive power is primarily due to his good base strength of 9, and the Deathmatch skill. Deathmatch allows him to kill incredibly powerful enemies with ease through sheer number of attacks, and, with his solid base sword skill of 22, he won't struggle to hit any of them. Although Deathmatch may seem worse than other skills like Faye's Astra or Sherlock's Multishot due to the number of attacks it exposes Ouro to, it is unhindered by turn cooldowns and as a result can be used on demand, giving it an edge over most other offensive skills. His most significant and possibly only real flaw is his poor bulk. As the game progresses, and the enemies start hitting harder and more accurately, he may begin to struggle to use Deathmatch as freely - he becomes much more risky. This can, however, be easily fixed with some of the powerful tools you receive later in the game: he is an excellent candidate for the Raze Tar, which allows him to heal back the damage he deals when in Deathmatch, making survival against most enemies a breeze, or a Miracle Charm, which outright prevents him dying mid-Deathmatch, helping against some of the stronger endgame bosses, or the Sensual, which allows him to kill enemies before they can retaliate enough to even have a chance of killing him. He has good Agility, too, which allows him to dodge some of the attacks the enemies throw back at him (provided he doesn't outright kill them before they can get in enough attacks to put him at serious risk) and because of the phase system in Berwick, he usually won't be in much danger from other enemies if the player is competent enough. In summary, Ouro is an incredibly powerful offensive unit and a potentially invaluable asset to the player. Gallery File:Berwick ouro.jpg|Ouro's portrait. Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters